


The Lamb and the Wolf

by clueinq



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Nerd!Aleks, NovaHD - Freeform, badboy!james, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clueinq/pseuds/clueinq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the school's notorious asshole builds up enough courage to ask his crush on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Posted a while back, but I never finished it. I might do more with this story, but I can't promise regular updates. xx

Literally, he couldn’t go one goddamn day without James Wilson up his dick about something. He didn’t know when he’d become the target of the school’s renowned asshole, but he knew that he was sick and tired of it.

During study hall, he usually left the designated classroom to go to the library (all the teacher did was play stupid Disney movies when he tried to study) and every day, Wilson would skip the exact period he knew Aleks would be in there. James waited until Aleks was finally settled down, all of his books and notes spread across the table when he walked in and began his daily harassing. Sure, Aleks could stay in study hall, pop some earbuds in, and drown out Pocahontas’ “Colors of the Wind”; but it wasn’t the same as the Library. Call him a nerd, but the atmosphere was better - minus James. Studying with music never really worked for him that much either. 

Today was different, however. It had been a half-hour into Study hall at the library, and James Wilson was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he finally got caught sneaking out of whatever class he was in. Serves the asshole right, him with his stupid leather jacket and ugly smirk. Aleks swears he doesn’t miss him.

Next time Aleks shows up at the library it’s filled. He sighs, some teacher must have reserved it for research. Looks like freshmen. Aleks goes to a club chair shoved in a corner, taking out less papers than usual and doing his work a lot slower than he would at a table. While it was more comfortable, it was also increasingly hard to concentrate here. His thoughts kept wandering until he found himself thinking about James. Where was he? Why hadn’t he shown up recently? Had he gotten bored of Aleks? The last thought had his stomach dropping. It seemed the most logical explanation since he wasn’t really interesting at all. He had no idea why James Wilson had decided to talk to him, but he must’ve finally realized that there wasn’t anything worth his time in Aleks.

Eventually, he packed up his things early and went back to study hall. 

It had been a whole two weeks since James Wilson disappeared. Aleks kept pushing it to the back of his mind, refusing to over think and distract himself with the loss. Whatever had happened to James had nothing to do with him, therefore, he shouldn’t care. 

“Hey.”

He’d barely heard the greeting, too focused on the History textbook in front of him. European History was pretty interesting and one of his easiest subjects to study for. Aleks’ teacher never really requested that they know too many dates, just the order in which things happened. He didn’t look up until he heard a chair scrape against the floor next to him and fingers roughly grab his chin.

“I said ‘hey’, bookworm,” James smirked, letting go of his face to lean back in his chair. Immediately, Aleks’ eyes widened and he spluttered for a few seconds. Where the hell had he been this whole week?

“Were you worried about me?” James asked, eyebrows raised. Aleks must have said that aloud. Whoops. 

“No,” He replied quickly, shaking his head. “I just… You’ve been gone and I was wondering if you got caught by the police yet.”

James rolled his eyes as if he didn’t believe it, but shrugged. “Don’t worry, princess,” he teased, “the admins couldn’t keep me away from you.”

Aleks scowled, returning back to his book. It was quiet for a second, him not knowing how to fill in the silence. It didn’t matter because James swooped in for another remark.

“What have you been up to while I was on vacation?” he asked, peering over his shoulder to get a look at what was seemingly more deserving of Aleks’ attention. It was literally the middle of the school year, no way he’d been on vacation for two weeks.

“Actually getting work done,” he quipped, picking up his pencil and making it look like he was doing work. Something akin to happiness pushed its way up, but Aleks ignored it. He was supposed to hate James, not be happy that he was back.

“And how’s that been working out for you?” he snorted, picking up another pencil and drawing crude pictures on his homework. Aleks swatted him away before he could finish sketching an overly detailed dick. “Pretty good, until you showed up,” he snapped back, feigning annoyance. Why was he so happy that James was back?

“Yeah right,” he said disbelievingly, “you probably wrote all over your diary about how much you missed me. Don’t worry, kid. The feelings flow both ways.”

James had no right to call him “kid”. He was literally only a grade above him… Wait, what? Aleks’ brain finally processed what James had just said and was looking at him incredulously.

“You missed me?” he asked, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out what exactly that meant. James seemed to have just processed what he’d said as well and ducked his head. “Where exactly had you been?”

James just laughed, dimples barely there. Had he always had dimples? “Don’t worry about it,” he said in a terrible imitation of an accent. Then, suddenly, all joking attitude had left his face. James almost looked embarrassed. Aleks would have let himself think that if it weren’t for the other's personality. "Hey, Aleks?“

"Yes?” he hummed slowly, hoping he hadn’t pissed the dude off. James wasn’t known for fighting people, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t do it. Everyone knew you were probably better off not triggering any sort of anger out of the other boy. Plus, Aleks wasn’t exactly very “built”. He could run, but that didn’t exactly help if he was caught up to. 

A very long moment passed. “Let’s get out of here." 

What did that mean? "Like, the building?”

“Yup.”

“I’m not skipping class for you.”

James suddenly looked up to him, away from where he’d been focusing on the knitting of his jeans. Apparently that had been the wrong thing to say because while he wasn’t angry, he looked almost hurt. 

“No I mean-” Aleks started, rushing to fix his error. He didn’t know why, but seeing James make that face unsettled him. “A-after?”

James frowned. “After school?”

“Yeah.”

“Like a date?”

“What?”

James thought for a second, looking like he was mulling the idea over as if to piss Aleks off. Even if James was the one to ask first, he somehow made Aleks feel as if he was the one to bring it up and it made him feel nervous as fuck. 

“Yeah, we can go on a date,” James smirked, humor laced his tone. What a fucking snide bastard.

“It’s not a date!” he protested, pouting as he watched James get up out of his seat. Why the hell would they be going on a date, and why would James even want that?

“I’ll meet you after school,” James laughed, the sound almost evil to Aleks. 

“You can’t-” his voice immediately was lost when he felt warm lips peck his cheek. 

“Seeya, Aleksandr,” James winked, book bagless and waving over his shoulder.

All he could do was gape as the other boy walked away. What the hell just happened?


	2. Chapter Two

The last bell for dismissal rang, startling Aleks from his daydream. Everyone immediately began packing up their books, but he waited a while to gather his thoughts before he started on his own. 

Last period had been fairly uneventful. He’d been thinking too much about James and their supposed “date” to focus much on English. There were so many questions and so many thoughts racing through his mind. Nothing made sense. 

Once all his books were away in his bag, he waved goodbye to his teacher and ended up being the last person to leave the classroom. People loitered around their lockers, mostly upperclassmen while underclassmen walked down the hall to the bus line up. His house wasn’t too far from the school, so he walked for the most part. Occasionally he took the bus when it rained, but he was never required to do so otherwise. 

Aleks walked to his locker, though, when he turned the corner, he could see James leaning against it.

“Took you long enough,” James smirked, pushing off the locker and watching Aleks turn the code. “Miss me?”

He gave a noncommittal hum in response, clicking the lock and opening the door.

The other boy peered in and gave a snort. “I figured you were the type to decorate your shit.”

In actuality, he literally only put his books and spare pencils or pens in his locker. At least he kept it organized. Plus, he didn’t have anything to add onto it anyway.

“You seem like the type to throw trash into your locker, rather than keep anything useful in it,” he retorted, dropping materials off and replacing them with what he needed for his homework tonight.

“Touche,” James replied with a chuckle, shutting Aleks’ locker for him as he zipped up his bookbag. “Where do you wanna go tonight, princess?”

“I’d prefer you not call me that,” Aleks frowned, forcing down the blush threatening it’s way up and throwing his bag over his shoulder. He wanted to ask what the hell had changed Wilson from being a dick to giving him pet names and kissing him on the cheek. However, pride kept him from saying anything right away.

“Would you prefer snowflake? Or sweet cheeks? Oh, how about butter cup?”

“Aleks is fine,” he said dryly, walking ahead. He knew he was giving the other the cold shoulder, but after earlier in the library, he was overly conscious of the other boy. If he acted like he didn’t care, maybe it would cancel out the fact that he really did.

“If you don’t choose, then I will,” the other warned, slinging an arm around Aleks’ shoulder and squeezing him closer. “Not sure you’d like what I have in mind... If you know what I mean.” James winked down at him suggestively, just to get under his skin.

Aleks spluttered, just like earlier, though he wasn’t too sure why. The other was probably lying through his teeth. He could feel everyone’s eyes on them as they walked towards one of the closest exits.

“I wasn’t the one to suggest this,” he reminded James, coughing and pulling away from his arm to open the door to the outside. 

“But you were the one to agree,” James countered, following after him. “We could do something illegal. Maybe do some meth or break into a house.”

Aleks looked at the other’s neutral expression, horrified. Was he being serious? Apparently not, because as soon as the other saw his face, he burst into laughter. His dimples evident and laugh genuine.

“I’m not that bad,” he said in between chuckles, slapping Aleks’ back. “I know this one place we could go to if you want.”

Aleks glared at him for a second, before he turned away. “And how will we get there?”

“Don’t act so sour,” James huffed, ruffling Aleks’ hair. “I’ve got a bike.”

The Russian pulled away from the other’s hand, although warming at the affectionate gesture, he appeared outwardly peeved. 

“How is a bicycle going to work with two people?” he scowled, earning an eye roll from James. The other boy started walking away from him without a word, making Aleks panic for a moment. Was he leaving him?

“James?” he called after the other, stammering on the J. The boy ignored him, walking on towards the student parking lot. Had he made him angry? Why should he care? Oh shit.

He fucked up.

Rushing after the other student, he tried to walk beside James and face him. “Dude, I didn’t mean to upset you,” he said, worried again that he pissed him off. What if he realized Aleks finally wasn’t worth it? 

The asshole still ignored him, a hint of humor in his eyes as he continued walking. “James, I-” Aleks started again, stopping when they stood in front of a motorcycle at the edge of the lot. Oh. “Put this on, idiot,” he told Aleks with a snort, grabbing a helmet from underneath the seat compartment. He caught it as it hit his stomach.

Aleks looked between the helmet and James, blinking a few times before he could feel his face heat in embarrassment. Thankfully James didn’t say anything else.

“Where’s your own helmet?” he asked, putting it on and clicking the strap in at his chin.

“I’ve got these,” he smirked, holding up a pair of sunglasses and hitting down the visor attached to Aleks’ helmet. “At least if I crash, one of us won’t get a concussion.”

He frowned at that, handing his book bag over when James gestured for it. “Isn’t that illegal? To, y’know, not wear a helmet?”

“Maybe,” the boy opposite shrugged, taking the bag and squeezing it into the compartment. “Ever rode on a motorcycle?” 

James threw a leg over the seat, sitting down after the compartment was closed. Aleks gulped, pushing the sleeves of his hoodie down and hesitantly getting on behind James. “What do I look like to you?”

James let out a single laugh, kicking the stand and getting a yelp from Aleks as the bike tipped over a bit. “Do you really want to know?” he asked, sticking a leg out to balance them and grabbing keys from his pocket to put in the ignition.

Yes. “No, that’s okay.”

James let out a hum as if to say, ‘That’s what I thought.’ He fiddled with a bunch of switches and buttons that Aleks had no idea the names of, before the engine started revving up and the boy in front slipped on his aviators. 

“Might want to grab onto me,” James warned, bringing his feet up and going slowly to give Aleks some time.

“I’m okay,” he replied, placing his hands on his thighs and peeking over his shoulder to see where they were headed.

James let out a snort, mumbling something before he said, “Suit yourself.”

The bike below them was getting fairly warm, but he found it almost comforting. If his parents knew what he was doing, he’d be in deep shit.

Hell, if they knew he was even talking to James, he’d be dead.

Once the bike wasn’t getting any hotter, James rode around to exit the student parking lot, pausing to let a few people go before revving up again and driving onto the street. See, this wasn’t too bad. He didn’t even need to touch James.

Aleks’ hands hovered next to the other’s waist, just in case. He didn’t feel very balanced at all. It wasn’t until they rode past the first light and James began speeding - by what Aleks assumed was far past the limit - that he gave in and wrapped his arms around James’ stomach. 

It was less giving in and more quickly grabbing on before he flew off from the back.

He could hear a loud chuckle from Wilson as soon as his arms were around him, and Aleks was tempted to make him pay for that if he wasn’t the one driving. 

The worst part was when the bastard made him squeak while they were on an abandoned back road. James was going god knows how many miles an hour when he suddenly hit his breaks. The momentum caused him to crash straight into James’ back so he was fully pressed against him.

“Fuck you,” he yelled angrily, just as they were picking up speed again. He didn’t even give Aleks a break to pull away. 

“Sorry, didn’t want to run over the rabbit in the road,” James laughed. Aleks could hear the lie in his tone. Bastard.


End file.
